


run for your life

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, idrk abt it but its kinda cute anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Makes you look like an angel,” James continues. His eyes are wide and earnest, all molten in the sun. “With a halo behind you. Like you came down from Heaven just for me.”





	run for your life

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!
> 
> [heres a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzHXtxcIkg4)!

Fraser giggles into James’s neck, mouthing red-pink bruises into the skin until James pulls him up to kiss his lips. It’s an average Friday night, really, sitting on James’s lap with his legs curled awkwardly to avoid the centre console of James’ mother’s car, kissing under the cover of early morning sunrise, holding hands so neither of them float away. James’s hands migrate from Fraser’s thighs to cup his face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones. Every touch feels like some kind of unspoken promise, like a prophecy. 

“Mmh, Fraser…” James starts, quiet and slow, “we’re going to be late.”

Fraser smiles against James’s lips. “So?”

James kisses back for a few seconds before pulling away again. “ _ So, _ I can’t be late or my mum’ll kill me. She has work at eight today.”

“It’s only five.”

“She’ll be suspicious if I come back any later than six,” James says gently. “Come on. This is how it’s been for the past six months, babe.”

Fraser sighs, blowing air across James’s face. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t see why we can’t hang out when it’s not early in the morning like this.”

James’s face softens. “Because we’d both get in trouble for it. You know this.”

“Isn’t the trouble worth it?”

James brushes the pad of his finger over Fraser’s lips. “Maybe so. But haven’t you ever noticed how pretty you look against the sun?”

Fraser flushes, blushing high on his cheeks. “Stop it. That’s not the point.”

“Makes you look like an angel,” James continues. His eyes are wide and earnest, all molten in the sun. “With a halo behind you. Like you came down from Heaven just for me.”

Fraser laughs, poking James’s cheek. “Keep your ego in check, why don’t you.”

“Hmm, no,” James says, leaning forward to pull the neck of Frasers’ t-shirt down slightly and nose along the juncture between Fraser’s neck and his left shoulder. “You’re so beautiful. Especially now.”

“And you flatter me,” Fraser says, tilting his head to the side. James’s hair tickles against his jaw. “Maybe you’re an angel. My angel.”

“That’s the other thing I like,” James whispers into his skin. “The sun turns you soft.”

Fraser supposes he’s right, supposes the sun does. It melts him down. “Maybe so.”

“No maybes about it,” James murmurs. He stops kissing and just turns his head to rest it in the crook of Fraser’s neck, a heavy, steady weight that sends a warm, numbing fog through Fraser’s brain. “‘S nice, though.”

Frasers hums agreeably, resting his head against James’s. It’s nice, he thinks, being this close to someone. Close enough that their hearts beat together, and he can’t tell his hand from James’s. It’s nice not knowing where he ends and James begins, knowing he’ll have someone to go home even when it doesn’t feel like it.

“Yeah,” James says for him. “Don’t go falling asleep on me, now.”

“‘M tired.”

James strokes his fingers through Fraser’s hair. “Don’t sleep, though. You’ll get less time with me.”

“Then we’ll meet up tomorrow. In the afternoon,” Fraser says, sitting up slightly, dislodging James’s head from his shoulder. “Go for coffee.”

James’s face falls only slightly. “We couldn’t. You know we can’t, Frase.”

“Then we’ll go as friends. Pretend to be friends, just for a bit, just to go out,” Fraser insists. “James, come on, it’ll be fine. We need this, I know we both need it. Please.”

“Fraser…”

“It’ll be fine.”

James shakes his head slightly, minutely. “We can’t.”

“We can,” Fraser whispers. “We could.”

“We couldn’t. It’s not… It’s not time for it. Not yet.”

“Then when?”

James sighs, running his fingers over Fraser’s face and down his arm to latch onto his hand. “You know when, babe. Not right now.”

“I’m tired of waiting, though.”

“I know. Me too. But it’s not long now,” James says. “You know it’s not long now. And then we can. Then we can.”

The sun makes them more honest than usual, Fraser thinks. The early morning does too, providing some kind of blanketed security. It feels like anything they say here, now, won’t become real unless they let it, and maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe it’ll work out in their favour.

Fraser exhales, feeling almost like he’s breathing out his soul with it. “I know. I just… I can’t wait to be able to kiss you without the sun hiding us, or the sky only just waking up. I just want to be able to love you how we used to.”

“You think I don’t want the same thing?” James asks. “Soon, Frase. You know it’s soon.”

Fraser lets his head fall back into James, pushing their foreheads together. “I don’t want to wait.”

“I know you don’t,” James says, his words blowing across Fraser’s cheeks. “We have to do things we don’t want, sometimes. We just have to wait it out. And then everything will be okay.”

“I hope so.”

“I know so,” James tells him, leaning in to press a kiss on Fraser’s lips. It says all the things they’re trying not - I love you, I’m sorry, it won’t be long, we’re going home, I love you I love you I love you - and Fraser relishes in it, tries to listen to everything James is telling him. Tries to tell him everything and more back.

“We’ll be okay, won’t we?” Fraser asks, pulling away reluctantly and knotting his fingers in the fine hair at the base of James’s neck like he doesn’t ever want to let go. He doesn’t want to, not really. He’s already fully entangled in whatever James is - in whatever they are. It was long ago that he decided there’s nowhere else he’d rather be, not ever.

“Of course we will,” James says, so sincere it feels almost painful. “As if I’d ever let us be anything but.”

Fraser smiles, only slightly, and he’s not sure what it means. He’s not sure what James will take it to mean. But whatever it is, he’ll be okay. They’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> it kind of occured to me near the end that this was sort of like hinting at time travel or somehting which i didnt realise until 600 words in and by then i decided 'you know what fuck it we're rolling with it' so if anyone wants a sort of sequel to it then by all means let me know
> 
> anyway please feel free to drop a comment, i love them, nd i love u! thanks for all the support, honestly all your comments mean the WORLD. 
> 
> heres a sneak peak of my upload schedule for the coming weeks: the next fic will be the 18th july, its already finished just waiting to be edited, and then i have 3 other works in progress thatll be cropping up here and there hopefully soon. (theres a alex/george, a will/alex, and will/george if anyones up for some of thatttt)
> 
> anyway love u miss u thank u TAKE CARE


End file.
